I love you, idiot
by Kin-San
Summary: JeanxMarco story one shot random SNK/AOT(c)(c)Hajime Isayama


_**/Not sure how many times I tried not to cry while writing this XD Here's my gift to myself and to you c:**_

Jean felt a small poke to his stomach, he shifted and rolled on his side not liking he was being disturbed in his sleep. "Jean..?" A familiar voice called, Jean opened his eyes and yawned sitting up. Marco smiled looking at Jean. Jean looked at Marco who was sitting on his knees on the ground, "Good morning!" Marco squeaked, Jean smiled a bit and moved a hand through his hair sliding off the bed and in front of Marco his legs on both sides of the kneeling man. "Good morning.." Jean said a bit hoarsely wrapping his arms around the others neck who smiled blushing slightly as he hugged Jean tightly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Marco asked moving back from the hug, Jean moved his hands up to Marco's cheeks caressing the freckles on it, Marco blushed more and took Jean's hands into his intertwining their fingers. "Anything you can make is fine with me." Jean said looking at Marco who leaned forward and kissed his nose, "Okay!"

After a shower Jean walked out to the kitchen and looked at Marco who was at the stove, Jean smiled and went over to him hugging his waist kissing his neck. Marco's face heated up but he focused on the pan of eggs in front of himself. "U-Uh.. You can wait at the ta-"Jean interrupted him with another kiss on his neck, "No.. I'm fine with this." Marco couldn't help but slightly lean back, "Alright.."

Once breakfast was set on the table the two started to eat, Jean noticed Marco had a soft blush on his cheeks and he raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Marco?" Marco looked up at him, "Oh nothing.. I was just thinking we're like an old married couple.." He chuckled, Jean blushed and dropped the fork in his hand covering his face that was pure red, Marco got up and moved over to him placing a hand on his head and shoulder, "H-Hey are you okay?! I'm sorry!" Marco panicked.

In the afternoon it was lazy, Marco was asleep on the couch hugging a little pillow and Jean had went out to get some more groceries and once he came back he made sure to quietly close the door and lock it, he set the bags on the counter in the kitchen and look at Marco, he smiled letting out a small laugh as he went to the living room kneeling down in front of Marco's sleeping form running a hand through his hair and kiss his forehead, "Oi sleepy head, I'm home." His heart fluttered seeing Marco open his eyes from his slumber and look up at him a smile forming, "W-Welcome home!" He sat up and Jean sat next to him pulling Marco on his lap rubbing his back, Marco let out a small childish giggle and wrapped his arms around Jean's neck giving him a kiss.

"Did you dream about anything, Marco?" Jean said while moving his hand up to mess with Marco's short hair nuzzling their noses together, Marco shook his head. "No not really.." He said trying to remember his dream, he always forgets. Jean looked at Marco studying his face seeing he was troubled, "Something wrong?" Marco smiled looking at him happiness filling his eyes, "No! Was the store crowded?" He asked moving his face in Jean's neck moving his arms down to the middle of his back, Jean blushed glad Marco couldn't see the redness in his face as he struggled to reply, "N-No n-not really.." Jean mumbled, Marco noted this.

Around the evening they were in the bathroom taking a bath together, they sat in the tub both of them blushing; they sat on different sides of the tub and avoided looking at each other. Neither of them knew why they couldn't look at each other right now. "M-Marco come here.." Jean spoke up, Marco looked at him and nervously moved forward between his legs and Jean turned him around so his back leaned against his chest, Jean hugged him and Marco moved his head back to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Jean.." Marco said, Jean blushed impossibly more, "I l-love you too idiot."

Once night time came around Jean finished his nightly routine and went to the bedroom seeing an already slumbering Marco, he smiled lightly turning off the light and going onto the bed under the covers, he froze when Marco turned on his side to face him but relaxed seeing he was still asleep. Jean propped his head up with his elbow and looked at Marco moving his fingers up his side, shoulder, and to his face placing it on his cheek, "Good night, Marco.." He whispered softly moving forward to kiss his forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
